


Cady's Daminette December 2020

by CadenceH2O



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: A collection of my submissions for 2020's Daminette December! Cross-posted from my tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 37
Kudos: 132





	1. with a little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Inspiration

»»——⍟——««

Damian jumped in shock as an inhumane noise sounded from their shared bedroom. He was up and running, his feet carrying him faster than the wind could and his mind running through ten thousand possibilities of the worst scenarios. Who was in their house, who was attacking his beloved bluenette-

_A kidnapping?_

_An assassination attempt, maybe?_

_A robbery?_

In none of his ten thousand scenarios did he come up with the answer. Marinette was alone, in their bedroom, hunched over her notebook with a scowl on her face as dozens of crumpled paper scattered the floor around her, the trashcan overturned next to her sketching desk. 

_Ah._

_An artist’s block_.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked, knowing the answer. ~~He knew better than to assume, Marinette would lash out and probably end him if he did~~. A comforting arm went around her shoulder as he offered her a supportive smile. 

“I’m out of ideas.” She mumbled, tucking her face into his chest, her mind at a complete standstill. Her fingers were itching, scrambling for a project, but her creative juices were drained and her field of ideas was going through a drought. 

Humming softly, he pressed a light kiss on her temple. “Why don’t we go out and look around for some inspiration for you, hmm?” If the bluenette was around paper any longer without ideas, Damian was afraid ~~for his life~~ that she’d go feral. 

A little run turned out to be just what she needed. 

For their last anniversary, Damian had bought her a camera so she could snap down high-quality photos of sceneries that brewed ideas for clothing in her wide, expansive mind. The outline of the smile she wore was still printed in his mind, preserved in the most protected room in his mind. 

“The lights are so beautiful.” She hummed, their legs dangling over the edge of Gotham’s tallest building. 

“You’re beautiful.” The murmur slipped out of his lips, but he was no longer eighteen and shy. He knew as well as 1 + 1 that the statement was the truth, and he wasn’t afraid to express that every chance he got. 

A giggle bubbled from her throat as she swatted him playfully. “You’re such a flirt.” She teased, yellow sparkles of street lights glowing in her eyes. 

“Only for you.” He replied, linking their fingers together, the slight bump of their wedding rings visible through her suit and his gloves. “Only for you, my love.” 

She let out a happy sigh, leaning on to his shoulder with a contented smile on her lips. God, what would Damian give to keep them together like that forever. “You know, I think I have ideas.” 

“Yeah?” 

The cogs and screws in her head were already twisting themselves together into a big piece of machine that worked smoothly once everything was in place, springs bouncing into place as Gotham reflected itself in the bluenette’s eyes. A grin slipped up her lips as she tugged Damian up, a playful laugh tinkling out of her lips. 

“I’m going to need your help, though.” 

»»——⍟——««

A week later, Damian found himself standing as still as he could, all of his stealth training building up to that very moment. “Don’t move.” Marinette murmured, biting her lip as she pinpointed the exact spot she wanted her stitch to go. “Alright, you can move now. How does it feel?” 

“Comfortable.” He smiled, the black leather jacket complimenting the white T-shirt he had on underneath. Written on the white T-shirt in bold black letters was ‘She stole my heart’. 

Marinette, who had the other... _side_ of the T-shirt, smiled brightly. Written on her black T-shirt in bold white letters was ‘... And I’m keeping it’. 

“Here.” He held out her white leather jacket, smiling when she stretched her arms, letting him slip it onto her smaller figure for her. “You look beautiful.” 

“And you look handsome, baby bird.” Marinette leaned back into his embrace, eyeing their contrasting colours in the floor-length mirror. 

“Looks like inspiration did hit you, hmm?” He hummed, giving her his hand to take. 

She laughed, eyes shifting into pretty blue crescents. “With a little help, yeah.” 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love reading comments, do tell me what you think if you feel like it :3


	2. fencing partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Swordplay

»»——⍟——««

The metallic clang of blade on blade rang throughout the Wayne Manor garden. Bruce’s eyebrows twitched in surprise as the repetitive blows showed no signs of stopping. 

“Who’s out there fencing with Damian?” Bruce furrowed his eyebrows as Alfred entered the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits. “Dick’s not in Gotham, Jason wouldn’t willingly spend an afternoon training with Damian, Tim’s probably on his computer...” 

“It’s the lady, sir.” Alfred informed the clueless man. “Master Damian invited his new friend, Miss Dupain-Cheng, over for a friendly sparring session.” 

Bruce’s attention was instantly off the newspaper that he was holding. “Damian... Invited someone over?” If Alfred had to describe Bruce’s expression in three words, it would be _disbelief, surprise, and pride._

“It’s a very interesting match, sir.” The butler continued. “You can see them sparring from the kitchen window, Master Bruce.” 

»»——⍟——««

“You’re not too bad at this.” Damian admitted with a smirk, deflecting one of her attacks. “But are you good enough for this?” He stepped forward, jabbing his sabre towards the bluenette’s chest. Much to his surprise, she swerved to the right, his offence meeting the mockery of empty air. 

“Apparently, yes.” She replied with a smile, approaching him with her own set of attacks. A laugh bubbled in amusement as Damian manipulated his own body with the swiftness of a snake, avoiding the jabs that were shooting towards him left and right. The green-eyed teen was too busy trying not to get hit to retaliate with any attacks. “Look at you running.” She quipped in amusement, swinging her sabre towards him without pause, the tail end of one attack followed quickly by the head of another. 

The green-eyed teen scoffed, eyes glinting in a thirst for victory. “This isn’t over yet.” Taking her by surprise, he ducked her attack, his sabre moving forward with the swiftness of a dragon. This was quickly blocked as Marinette’s own dragon clashed head-to-head with his, the bluenette recovering fast enough to parry. 

“Of course it isn’t.” She hummed, eyes watching his movements in concentration. “How much longer do you think you can keep this up for?” 

“As long as I need to.” Damian snarked in reply, his feet moving forward with another set of attacks. 

»»——⍟——««

“The two of you should have some water.” Alfred frowned at the two teens seated the marble steps leading into the open area of the garden. Sweat was dripping off their slick skin as the two agreed to a break after thirty minutes of non-stop battling. 

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth.” Damian nodded towards the butler, grabbing the two bottles of water that the man offered and tossing one into the air. “Catch.” 

Marinette caught the bottle with no unnecessary movements, taking a grateful gulp from the container. “Thank you.” She smiled politely, blue eyes twinkling softly. 

“Master Damian, is Miss Dupain-Cheng your classmate?” Alfred questioned politely, his curiosity surfacing from under the iceberg. 

“She’s just a fencing partner.” Replied Damian, who brushed it off. “Dupain-Cheng’s in the fencing club and needs practice. She’s a worthy opponent.” He shrugged. 

Marinette offered her own input on the question. “A friend of mine convinced me to join the fencing club, and I’m a little behind compared to everyone else. I need all the practice I can get.” 

_A little behind compared to everyone else_? Damian wanted to laugh. The bluenette held her own against him for thirty minutes, for god’s sake. In anything, she was probably the best fencer in the club, second only to Kagami Tsurugi. 

A month ago, Gotham Academy welcomed two blue-haired girls. Kagami Tsurugi, christened the ‘Ice Queen’ due to her icy personality. It was quickly discovered, however, that the iciness did not apply to one particular Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

A month ago, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gotham’s new fashion prodigy with bright, creative eyes, joined the academy, over half of the student population falling head over heels for the pretty bluenette with a kind smile. 

A month ago, Damian Wayne met his fencing partner. 

»»——⍟——««

“So what’s this I hear about Damian having a friend?” Richard’s return from Metropolis was regretful for Damian, who had been plagued by Dick’s insistent curiosity about the bluenette that Alfred had talked about. 

“She’s not my friend,” Damian said for what felt like the hundredth time. “She’s just a fencing partner.” 

“So a friend, then!” 

»»——⍟——««

Staring at the ceiling, Damian wondered, what defined _fencing partner_? Were they just schoolmates? Students in the same club? Or were they maybe... friends? 

“Mr. Pennyworth?” 

The butler looked up from where he was, cleaning the inside of the teapot. “Yes, Master Damian?” 

“What defines a fencing partner?” 

The butler blinked twice, humming thoughtfully as he moved over his surprise. “Well, someone that you enjoy fencing with, I suppose.” 

“Someone I enjoy fencing with?” 

Alfred nodded with a soft smile on his lips. “I suppose.” 

“And what defines... A friend?” 

A soft laugh rumbled down the butler’s throat. “I guess a friend would be someone you enjoy spending time with.” 

“So... A fencing partner is a friend you enjoy fencing with?” Damian summed up hesitatingly, wrapping his head around the concept. 

“It seems that it is that way, Master Damian.” 

The green-eyed boy was floating aimlessly in the sea of his thoughts, a little dazed and a little lost. “Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth.” With that, Damian wandered out of the kitchen, Alfred smiling, knowing he had done his job. 

»»——⍟——««

[Two months later] 

“Who’s this with you, Robin?” The Gotham villain teased, sitting back as his goons attacked the two with constant swingings of their blade. The two teenagers were steady and light on their feet, compared the larger, heavier men that they were fighting. 

Gotham’s new vigilante, a girl dressed in a black-maroon jacket by the name of Lady Beedle perked up, kicking one of the men in the face as she listened intently for her partner’s answer. 

The green-eyed vigilante smiled, something that wasn’t there before sparkling in his eyes. “My fencing partner, a friend that I enjoy fencing with.” 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do tell me what you think in the comments section (If you feel like it, of course) because yes, I do scream and squeal for ten minutes when I receive the notification :)


	3. the flower shop in the corner of the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)

»»——⍟——««

No matter what season it was, there would always be flowers blooming out of the flower shop. Whether it be spring, summer, autumn, or winter, the vibrant plants would thrive on within the glass walls of the flower shop in the corner of the street. 

Damian Wayne, 18, a college student in Gotham University, would always spare the little shop in the corner a little glance whenever he stopped by the coffee shop a little way down. The plants preened by the windows, peering at the outside world in interest. Never once did the green-eyed college student get the courage to walk into the curious shop, though. 

He remembered the flakes of white falling from the sky like a blessing descending from above. Amidst the giant white blanket that coated the streets was a burst of vibrant hues of pinks and blues, thriving in the snowstorm that Gotham was hit by every time September rolled around. Damian remembered wondering with a nagging curiosity- How did the plants survive in the frigid cold? And how could they still bloom so brightly while the world around them shattered in the freezing winter? 

_Flowers were fragile_ , he always thought. _They wilt at the smallest things_. 

It was a chilly Friday evening when Damian finally mustered up the courage to walk into the shop. He was greeted by green foliage everywhere- Plants littered his feet in pots of all sizes, vines clambered up the wires and water pipes on the wall to get a better look at him, hanging plants peering at him from where they were hung on the ceiling. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” A pair of bright bluebell eyes greeted him warmly as her fingers busied themselves with wrapping up a pretty flower bouquet. There was an old man standing patiently by the counter, no doubt thinking about how pleased his wife was going to be when he returned home with the garland of white and purple gysophilias. 

“I’m just looking around.” He called out in response, glancing at the packed shop. Despite how many plants surrounded him, he never once felt suffocated. Much to his surprise, the shop didn’t have the aura of a stuffy basement- It was more like the warm feeling of a home filled to the brim with precious memories. 

The old man smiled at him slightly as he strolled out of the shop, the bouquet tightly clutched in his arms, protected from the snowfall that had begun once again out in the streets of Gotham. 

The first time Damian Wayne met Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he thought she was a flower. Pretty, fleeting, and _fragile_. Her hair was brushed back in a braid, sprigs of what seemed to be lavender interlaced between the strands of her dark blue hair. 

“See anything you like?”

“How do the flowers survive in the winter?” He asked with a curious tone, watching as a knowing smile overtook her lips. 

The bluenette let out a tinkling little laugh, like the soft chatter of a wind chime. “With a little determination,” She paused, watching the confused furrow of his brows. “And a little sprinkle of luck, anything can survive, even in the coldest conditions.” 

The first time Damian Wayne met Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he thought she was like a flower. Pretty, determined, and _stronger than you think_. 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think :3


	4. a knitted hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Sweater 
> 
> (This one's really short!)

»——⍟——««

“You... What?” Came Damian’s flabbergasted tone as he stared, jaw wide open for all to see as Marinette grinned widely. 

“A knitted hug!” She cheered brightly, holding the sweater in her hands. It was dark green, with words knitted on in red: ‘I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf’. “I made it _especially_ for you. You have to wear it for Christmas!” 

Damian eyed the words on the sweater condescendingly. He didn’t know how exactly he felt about parading round town with the words ‘I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf’ written on him. “Mari, I appreciate it, but...” 

“You don’t like it?” If there was one thing in the world Damian Wayne hated the most, it was that cute, saddening little pout that a certain bluenette displayed when she was slightly upset. (He hated it because there was no way he could say no to it.) 

“Of course not!” He rushed hastily to reassure her, snatching the sweater from her hands. _What the hell_ , he thought. _If his siblings laughed at him, so be it. He could just have to murder them all with his katana. “_ It isn’t... Half bad.” He admitted, the material radiating warmth and love into his hands. 

The bluenette’s pout immediately dropped, replaced instantly with a blinding smile that made Damian’s heart become an acrobat and perform twenty somersaults and a cartwheel. “I’m glad you like my knitted hug!” 

“For the love of my sanity, Marinette,” Damian sighed for the last time, fighting the smile that itched to slip across his lips. “It’s called a sweater. Say it with me. _S-w-e-a-t-e-r_.” He drawled it out slowly, like talking to a small child. 

A spark of mischief glinted in Marinette’s eyes. “K-n-i-t-t-e-d h-u-g.” She said equally slowly, watching the exasperation carpet over Damian’s features. 

Groaning loudly, Damian finally let the smile slip onto his lips as Marinette’s laughter lit up the room like the light decorations that lined the streets outside. Christmas was two weeks away, but Damian felt like he had already received the best present he could ask for. 

A present by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Mwah! Love y'all 💕


	5. a knitted hug pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - sweater continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @stainedglassm on Tumblr commented on the Day 5 post saying that it'd be nice to see the brother's reaction to Damian's sweater so I wrote this! :3

»»——⍟——««

If you told Damian that he would one day be getting ready for Christmas dinner with his family while wearing a sweater that said ‘I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf’, he would probably scoff and walk away in disbelief, muttering something along the lines of ‘That person’s crazy’. 

Ironically, that was exactly what was about to happen. 

“You look adorable!” The cause of the sweater- A bluenette by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, gushed brightly, fawning over him and the sweater she was responsible for making. “Can I take a picture?” 

“No.” His tone was completely flat, void of emotion as he mentally sharpened his katana in preparation for his brother’s reactions. 

She pouted. “Aww.” 

“We’ll be taking family pictures later anyway.” He reminded her, grimacing at the thought of a picture of him, on the mantel, wearing ‘I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf’. 

This was going to be a fun Christmas dinner. 

»»——⍟——««

Jason was on the floor, clutching his stomach as his laughter roared through the mansion. Tim and Dick were both stifling their laughs at the irritated twitching of Damian’s eyebrows. Bruces expression was somewhere between shocked and amused, while Alfred just looked... Proud? Alfred-y. 

“I am going to kill you, Todd, if you keep laughing.” Damian hissed, the threat hanging in the air. “The same goes to Grayson and Drake.” 

“It’s... Cute?” Tim offered helpfully before finally giving in and bursting into full-blown laughter, dragging Dick down with him as the latter lost control of his emotions the moment Tim begin guffawing. 

The bluenette furrowed her eyebrows in a cute pout. “Come on, guys, don’t make fun of him.” 

“Okay, okay, sorry sugar bun.” Jason collected himself from the floor- At least, the parts that weren’t decapitated from Damian’s killer glare. “Uh-hm.” He coughed, settling into his seat. “I can’t wait to see what ours say.” 

Dick and Tim hummed in agreement, holding onto their laughter with tight leashes. Really, no one on the table could look at Damian without managing at least a tiny smile. 

“Um... I only made one for Damian.” Marinette voiced out in confusion, watching as surprise, realisation, and offence cruised over the three other siblings’ features. “Did you guys want one, too?” 

“Wait, hold on, hold on, back up for a bit- You didn’t make sweaters for us?” Jason looked as if someone had just stolen a piece of his favourite bacon from his plate. “Sugar bun?” The last words sounded desperate, a plea that the bluenette would laugh and say it was just a joke. 

Marinette laughted nervously. “Uh... No? I didn’t?” 

A satisfied smile passed over Damian’s lips as he munched on his dinner thoughtfully, watching his siblings cook up a cacophony of protests. 

“You’re being so biased! Why’s Damian the only one with a handmade sweater!” 

“I’d like one too!” 

“Don’t force her to make anything, she doesn’t owe you anything.” Damian cut in, glaring at all his siblings. 

“Oh, it’s okay. I’ll make one for all of you, it’ll just take some time.” Marinette brushed off with a smile, ideas already brewing in her constantly creative plane of a mind. 

Damian rolled his eyes, a little smile dancing across his lips. “Oh, Marinette. Tell them what you call this.” He pointed at the woollen garment he was wearing. 

A bright grin lighted up her features like the Christmas decor did to the streets of Gotham. “A knitted hug!” 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


	6. what we forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 & 9 - Wind and Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@/cadenceh2o) 
> 
> The amount of notes that my Daminette December posts got dropped a lot after I skipped day three... Lmao sorry for the amount of days I'm skipping and how short these fics are getting lol

»»——⍟——««

Damian loved Saturday evenings, when he could curl up in his favourite seat with a bluenette by his side and a good book in hand. Bonus points if the weather was grey and a rain was on the way. The atmosphere just comforted him to no ends, and he adored every single moment he could pry out of the cruel world’s hands. Outside, the wind sung malicious songs that sounded like they belonged in a horror movie. 

“What was that?” Marinette whispered softly, trembling slightly at the noise. 

The green-eyed man hummed, his fingers interlaced with hers as she draped her form over his left shoulder, seeking some sort of comfort from her paranoid thoughts. “I’m sure it was just the wind, love.” 

Just as the words tumbled out of his lips, one of the windows in the kitchen slammed closed with a strong breeze, making the bluenette jump and shriek in terror. “Was that the wind, too?” 

“It’s about to rain, I’m sure it’s just the wind.” Damian reassured her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze as he pressed a light kiss on her temple. “It’ll be fine. Do you want me to check if all the windows are closed?” 

She shook her head feverishly, clinging onto him like a lost kitten. “Just stay here.” She whispered softly, as if afraid there was an unknown person in their apartment, listening to their conversation. 

“Alright.” He nodded, letting her tuck her head into the crook of his neck, letting go of her hand to stroke her dark blue hair lovingly. 

Silence fell between them as Damian redirected the primary focus of his attention to the book in his hands and Marinette tried her best to ignore the howls of the wind outside the safe walls of the apartment. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed very quickly by an echo of thunder. Rain pounded onto the pavements of Gotham, showering the dark, grey palette of the city with an endless flow of droplets. 

“I feel like we’re forgetting something.” Said Marinette, cutting the silence sharply as she pursed her lips, trying to put her finger on the reminder that lingered on the edges of her memory. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon, my love.” 

A peaceful, soothing silence fell between the two of them, Damian smiling in contentment, the patter of the rain a soothing background noise to him. Marinette had eventually calmed down as the rain lessened into a gentler, spring drizzle, returning to running the sentences of her mystery novel through her mind. Running a hand through the bluenette’s hair, Damian thought to himself, he could stay in that comfortable position for as long as life would allow him, tucked up with the love of his life- 

As if she’d just remembered something very important, Marinette jumped up, her eyes wide in horror as it dawned on her what they were forgetting. 

“Laundry!” She yelled, dropping her book on the couch in her panic. “We have clothes hanging outside!” 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think ;)


	7. the song of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Soulmate AU
> 
> note | you know that tik tok trend where your soulmate can hear you singing? Yeah this is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything on Tumblr is flopping so hopefully this fares better on ao3~

»»——⍟——««

[Gotham, 3pm]

“Again?” Damian grumbled, the tune of the unnamed song drifting through his mind. 3pm classes were usually the worst for him- It seemed to be the time when his soulmate would hum the most. 

The melody wafted through his senses and drowned out the teacher’s explanation of the circle theorem. Everything else paled in comparison to the sweet voice that was weaving around in random patterns, drawing a net between him and reality as he relaxed, listening closely to the harmony instead of the teacher. 

_I wonder what she’s doing_ , Damian mused. She always hummed at 3pm without fail, going about in for the next 2 hours- Sometimes 3. Without stopping. 

[Paris, 9pm] - Same time 

A continent away, a certain bluenette was humming happily, feeling rather lively as she sewed the pearls into the hem of her latest commission. The dress was coming along nicely- It was Penny’s dress for her wedding to Jagged, and Marinette would run through hell not once, not twice, but _three_ times in order to get every last detail perfect. 

The tune drifted out of her closed lips (That were biting onto a pinch cushion as she only had two hands and those two hands were occupied) as she tightened the thread around her twenty-third pearl. “Seventy-five more to go.” She breathed, picking up another pearl from the container. 

Her humming resumed shortly, only pausing whenever she had to take a drink or a breather. Glancing at the time on her alarm clock, Marinette decided that it was time to go for a nightly stroll around the city of lights. 

»»——⍟——««

[Gotham, 8pm] - A few hours later 

His soulmate’s humming had stopped a few hours ago, and Damian would rather die than admit his mind felt a little too quiet without it, but it was true. Something was just missing when her voice wasn’t running through his mind, humming those unnamed songs that he just _wished_ she could learn the lyrics to so he could at least guess what languages she spoke. 

Dinner was a short affair, and after it he swiftly returned to his room to finish up any of his measly assignments. Vivaldi’s winter movement- _Allegro mon troppo-_ Flowed out of his laptop’s speakers as he began humming the familiar melody, once in a while putting down his pen to mimic the movements he would make if he were playing the violin. 

[Paris, 2am] - Same time

Eyes squinted open as Marinette groaned, peering at the bedside clock. It wasn’t even surprising anymore- Her soulmate had a tendency to hum classical music in the early hours of the morning- _Or the late hours of the night_. She rolled back into her bed with a huff as she came to the conclusion that her soulmate was either a very late sleeper/a very early riser _or_ he lived in a different timezone. 

The notes of Vivaldi’s winter movement cascaded familiarly over Marinette as she let them lull her to sleep, knowing the melody by heart as her soulmate had been singing the movement for weeks now. 

»»——⍟——««

[Gotham, 6am] - A few hours later 

Damian groaned, his eyes reluctantly stretching them open to allow a little light into his receptor cells. A familiar tune lingered in the back of his mind, soft and hiding away, just simply existing quietly- 

His eyes widened. He sure wasn’t the one that was humming the tune, so... 

_His soulmate was humming Vivaldi’s first winter movement._

[Paris, 3pm] - Same time 

“Marinette,” Adrien said after a moment, stopping in his tracks as he looked up from their assigned classwork to turn towards the girl seated behind him. “Are you singing _Vivaldi_?” 

“Oh, that’s what it is?” Marinette looked delighted. “I’ve been asking around to see if anyone knew what I was singing!” 

The blonde looked slightly surprised. “Wait- What you’re saying is...” 

“My soulmate’s a Vivaldi fan, I suppose.” The bluenette shrugged with a smile on her face. “He hums it in the middle of the night. Has such a lovely voice, too.” 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to tell me what you think :)))


	8. honoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi watch me indulge myself in this AU

»»——⍟——««

“You’re all pathetic.” Damian hissed, twisting the sword out of yet another knight’s grip. “How are you supposed to protect me when you can’t even beat me in a duel?” His sharp words glared at the line of knights that had applied to be Gotham’s prince’s personal guard. None of them lived up to his expectations, and at this point Damian wasn’t even surprised anymore. 

He huffed impatiently. “Is that all you lot have got?” 

“May I try, sir?” Spoke a knight that was way too short and way too small in comparison to the line of other silver-clad men. A pair of bluebell eyes met the prince’s emerald ones, a spark of determination and confidence glinting in them. 

Damian sighed, eyeing the spark in the bluebell eyes, a smirk overcoming his features. _How naive_ , he thought. He couldn’t wait to smite out that light in those bluebell eyes. 

»»——⍟——««

He didn’t. 

The room was completely silent as Damian’s sword flew across the room with a clang, twisted quickly out of his grip as the small knight surprised him with the sudden attack. It was so quiet that the failed knights could hear the prince’s shallow, panting breaths that hurried to pay off the oxygen debt in his muscles. 

“... What is your name.” The prince’s voice was deadly quiet as he stared into the blue eyes. The knight slid the helmet off, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, flushed cheeks painted red from the ten continuous minutes of unending parrying. 

“Marin Cheng, sir!” 

The failed knights watched with bated breath as the prince stared down coldly at the shorter knight. They had underestimated the knight greatly- No one thought that the small midget stood a single chance against the prince, who was one of the best swordsmen known throughout the kingdom. 

“...” He surveyed Marin with a careful eye. “Very well. See Mr. Pennyworth about your new living arrangements.” The words were unspoken, but the whole hall was clear about what the prince had left unsaid. 

_You are my personal guard_. 

»»——⍟——««

Marin never left Damian’s side, per his request. His personal guard’s job was to follow him around to ensure he was never outnumbered in an ambush- And he had to admit, Marin’s presence was rather enjoyable. The small knight was not made out of a lot of muscle- But certainly had the wits and deftness to make up for the lack in size. 

The knight quickly learnt that there were times when Damian wanted the air to be filled with chatter, and when he did not. During the times that he wanted to rid of the silence, the blue-haired knight would begin talking animatedly, chatting about anything and everything around them- The bushes around the royal garden, the new bakery that opened downtown, the new uniform for cadets. And when the prince valued his silence, the blue-haired knight would keep quiet and simply follow the emerald-eyed teen around. 

“Marin.” 

The knight was sitting on the floor of Damian’s private library, flipping through a book with the prince’s permission. Blue eyes glanced up instantly, the book forgotten quickly as the knight waited for the prince’s instructions. 

“I’m bored.” Damian pushed the documents he was supposed to read aside. “Fence with me.” 

The two of them were in the palace courtyard in a while, both their swords drawn as the prince stepped forward with the first move. The metallic ringing of sword on sword rang through the courtyard, the blows consistently repeating as the prince parried his knight’s attack. 

“You’ve gotten better, my prince.” Marin commented with a slight smile, blocking another of Damian’s attacks. 

A smirk slipped onto the prince’s features. “Of course.” 

»»——⍟——««

Months flew by uneventfully, Marin moving seamlessly into the prince’s life, getting used to the daily schedule of the emerald-eyed teen. Marin would be up at 5am, training alone in the empty courtyard until 6, when a shower and a quick pop-in to the kitchen would be needed. At 6.30, the knight would accompany Damian to breakfast and the rest of the day would be spent in the study or in the courtyard. 

Of course, Marin’s appointment as the prince’s personal guard brought a lot of attention in the form of _jealousy_ and _hate_ in the knight’s direction- But most of the time, these glares were simply dismissed by Marin. The other knights started trying to find any sort of dirt on the personal guard, knowing there was no way they could outmatch Marin in skill. 

And fortunately for the other knights, (And unfortunately for Marin), the blue-haired knight had a giant secret. 

The blue-haired knight shrieked in terror as the other silver-clad men dragged her into the middle of the king’s court, wrapped in only a white towel, all of her secrets laid out after they ambushed her in her morning bath. 

“Sir!” One of the knights said with a scoff. “We have an _imposter_ among us.” 

It was clear now, without the wall of her silver armour to hide in, that Marin was actually a _Marinette_. Her long, dark blue hair covered her bare shoulders like a curtain of ivy, her bluebell eyes sharp in fright of the king’s reaction. 

“Prince Damian’s personal guard...” The knight continued, eyeing her hatefully and with a glint of victory. “Is a _woman_.” 

Before anyone could express their surprise at this discovery, the doors of the hall slammed open, as loud as a thunder clap across the kingdom’s skies. The furious prince stood in the middle of the doorway, marching to the centre of the court with narrowed eyebrows and a displeased frown. 

“What is this?” He demanded, eyes flitting over to the nearly-naked woman sitting in the centre of the hall.

“Damian,” King Bruce begin slowly. “It seems that your personal guard is... A lady.” 

‘Infuriated’ didn’t even begin to describe the prince’s expression. “And?” He snapped, turning to point his glare at the knights that surrounded the blue-haired knight. “She’s more than competent at her job. More competent than you lot, actually.” 

“My prince, with all due respect, don’t you think it’s inappropriate to have a lady as a knight?” One of the silver-clad men spoke up with a raised eyebrow, his fellow knights murmuring their agreements. 

The prince sucked in a deep breath before sharpening his ice-cold glare. “I am to be the future king of this country.” Hissed the emerald-eyed prince. “And if the knight, whether a she or a he, is capable of holding he or her ground in a duel against me, which, may I remind, you lot _weren’t_ , then I would be nothing less than _honoured_ to have her fight by my side.” 

Silence rang deafening volumes in the courtyard as men registered the fact that Prince Damian- The ice prince himself- Just admitted to be _honoured_ to fight in someone’s else company- Never mind the fact that the _someone_ happened to be a woman. 

“Father.” Damian said in an icy tone, shedding off his cloak to wrap around Marin- No, _Marinette’s_ shoulders. “These _knights_ clearly have no concept on _respect_ and _privacy_. They dragged out a _woman_ in nothing but her towel into the centre of a hall. Father, surely you don’t believe that these people here _deserve_ to be knights?” 

The king hummed thoughtfully. “You do have a point. I don’t suppose they do.” 

“Your majesty-” 

“Alfred, have these men be removed from the palace premises and be stripped of their knight titles, please.” 

“Father, if I could make one more request?” 

“Speak.” 

Damian stood up, a cold fire burning in his eyes that would later lead him to be a fair and just ruler. “I would like to allow capable women to join knight ranks officially.” 

The court was so silent that you could hear the pen scratching of Mr. Pennyworth, who was busy making arrangements and smiling proudly at the emerald-eyed prince’s request. 

“That is an interesting request, Damian.” The king smiled thoughtfully. “Have your proposal on this new law finished and on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.” 

The prince nodded his head, gripping his personal guard’s shoulders as he helped her stand. “Thank you, father.” He said, emerald-green eyes glinting at the now former-knights as he guided Marinette out of the hall, the doors slamming close as if nothing had just happened. 

»»——⍟——««

“Did you know this whole time?” Marinette asked quietly, now decked out more comfortably in her knight gear. The prince and his personal guard were seated on the stone steps of the courtyard, the sun beating down into the ceiling-less area. 

“... Ever since you beat me. Yes.” Came the prince’s answer as he watched the blue-haired woman wipe his sword clean. “You were too small-built to be a man. Your shoulders aren’t wide enough.” 

“I see.” 

Silence resumed as the blue-haired knight fidgeted awkwardly on the step, her hands moving quickly to make the metal shine under the glow of the sun. 

“You don’t have to always wear your armour around me.” Damian mused quietly, leaning against one of the pillars comfortably. “You can just wear a shirt. It would be easier for you to move around. And since everyone knows anyway,” He shrugged. “No point in you trying to cover up with your armour anymore.” 

Marinette blushed at the prince pointing her out blatantly. “I... Yes, my prince.” 

“Go change. I want to duel for a bit before I have to draft up my proposal.” He said lazily, flicking his hands at her. “I’ll practice on my own first. Hurry up.” 

He watched her retreating back, the clanks of her armour gradually getting softer as she returned to her room, which was only a corridor away from his. His mind flickered back to the day he first met her- Damian thought he’d never lose to a man in swordplay. 

And he was right. 

He lost to a woman. 

A woman by the name of Marinette Cheng. 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think :D


	9. silence in gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Anti-hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)

»»——⍟——««

Silence, in Gotham, was never a good thing. 

For a city plagued with villains that popped out one after another like household pests, it was never quiet. There was always some sort of event going on, whether it be a gala or a warehouse bombing. Cackles of the villains in the distance were never an unfamiliar noise as they were always up to something, anything. Heck, if they were quiet for too long, it meant something bad was brewing, and everyone would be on their haunches, ready and aware for the inevitable attack. 

Silence, in Gotham, was never a good thing. 

Which was exactly why Robin was so on edge, eyes straining to catch every movement he could spot from his view down onto one of Gotham’s biggest streets from the top of a bank. 

“You look like you’re waiting for something, bird boy.” 

He spun around instantly, mentally berating himself for not having heard her when he got distracted in absorbing all of the street down below. His sword was unsheathed with a sharp _shing!_ , shining under Gotham’s moon like Excalibur, freshly pulled from the stone. 

Except he wasn’t Arthur. 

And she certainly wasn’t Merlin. 

“Or perhaps... _Someone_.” She mused with a sparkle in her eyes, watching the shift in his composure. His teeth were gritted, much like a cornered animal’s, with an instant fight or flight instinct burning in his eyes. A desire to wipe that cocky smirk off her lips alighted inside him as he held his sword steady, his eyes trained on the woman he labelled his sworn rival. 

“Certainly wasn’t waiting for _you_.” He spat out, moving his feet. They were circling now, facing each other and dancing an intricate pre-battle ritual. Her bluebell eyes, encased behind her mask, were fixed on his, and his emerald ones never faltered. 

The first one to look away would lose. 

The Bat-symbol flashed into the sky in the distance, and out of habit, Robin glanced away, realising his mistake all too late. 

She pranced on him, her own weapon- A baton similar to Grayson’s- Extending into her hands like it was made to be held in her palms. Metal clanged against metal in a detailed melody of a sound similar to a glockenspiels- But more powerful. 

He should’ve never looked away. 

Luck was on her side; It always seemed to be. They exchanged blow after blow, the bluebell-eyed woman getting in more hits than she normally would’ve. 

“Distracted, pretty bird?” She smiled, clearly amused, blocking another one of his attacks casually. “You should know better than that.” 

“Shut up.” He hissed in retaliation, swinging his sword forward with greater force. 

No matter how skilled she was, he was the bigger man, and they both knew it. She had stealth and agility, he had strength and power. “Well played.” Replied the woman with a cat-like smile when she flipped over to avoid shouldering the brunt of his attack, landing on her feet just like all cats do. “Nice move, bird boy. You’re lucky I’m not looking for a fight tonight.” 

If she had been looking to catch his curiosity, she succeeded. His ears perked up, his eyes watching her carefully, alike to a predator’s while it was hiding in the bush, tracking his prey’s movements. 

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow tentatively but never unsheathed his sword. “Do elaborate.” 

“I think we’ve been rivals for far too long.” 

“I beg to differ, I can go on like this forever.” 

“Aren’t you tired of playing cat and mouse?” She purred, ignoring his statement blatantly. “You’re a detective, aren’t you? Don’t you want to know why I’m doing this?” 

He gave her the best bored expression he could afford. “Would you be disappointed if my answer was no?” 

“A little.” She laughed softly, jumping onto the ledge of the building, an epitome of grace and beauty as she strutted the thin line between life and falling to her death. “But that doesn’t matter.” 

“If you’re just going to tell me anyway, go ahead.” 

For a moment he thought she was going to drop off the edge. But of course, luck was always on her side. The bluebell-eyed woman moved with the grace of a ballerina and the deftness of an assassin, and if she wasn’t his sworn rival, he’d find her movements enticing. She belonged on the centre-stage of a Paris Opera Ballet performance, the crowd’s eyes all pinpointed to her. She was an eye-catching diamond, attracting all attention to her and her sparkling glory. 

“You see,” She smiled softly, the moonlight acting as a natural spotlight for the star of the show. “I’m looking for a partner.”

The night regained its’ silence as the world awaited Robin’s reaction. His emerald eyes never left her patient ones as he contemplated the best way to overcome his shock and give an appropriate answer. 

“And of everyone you could’ve asked,” He begin, “You asked your sworn rival? I thought you were smarter than that.” 

A scoff left her throat as she dropped her innocent, sweet facade. “Oh, _please_. You know as well as I do that if we worked together, we’d be unstoppable. Don’t you want a taste of what it’s like?” 

“Are you only doing this because I know who you are?” There was a tint of mockery, quietly prodding at her in his voice. No, Robin certainly wasn’t afraid to resort to blackmail. “The _darling_ of the fashion world, the designer behind Nette DC- An anti-hero by night.” 

She let out a dry laugh, and Robin was instantly reminded of all the reasons why he should not have crossed the woman. “ _Please_.” She replied simply. “This is a two-way sword _._ Wouldn’t it be an interesting headline?- The _heir_ of Wayne Enterprises turns out to be a _vigilante_ by night.” Her eyes darkened. “If you tighten the noose around my neck, you’re tightening the one around yours, too.” 

“I know that.” He replied loosely. “Why do you think I haven’t exposed you yet?” 

She hummed as a response. “Don’t you want to know what’s in it for you if you take the offer? You’re already a vigilante anyways. I’m nothing different.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“We both know how corrupted Gotham’s politics are.” She said, jumping straight into the point. Never one to tell stories in winding roads but instead highways that drove straight to the destination. “I’m sure you know firsthand how bad it is, exactly. I’ve been delving into exposing corrupt companies, and I could use your network for information.” 

He crossed his arms, sheathing his sword when he noticed her lowered baton. “And what do I get from this?” 

“You think I don’t know? You’re the only one left in the family still patrolling these streets.” She smiled, watching him flinch. “Nightwing left the business after his injury. Red Hood hasn’t been seen in _years_. Red Robin’s probably sticking to computer work. Batman’s completely out of the question, it’s only a matter of time before you take his title, yes?” 

“... You’re offering to help.” 

“I’m giving you my assistance.” She corrected. “Gotham’s my city now, too. I live here, and I’m not going to let it get overrun by villains just because a couple of vigilantes got too old to help uphold justice.” 

He watched her carefully, looking for any traits of dishonesty. None. “In return for helping me regulate the streets, all you’re asking for is information?” 

A smirk slipped on her lips. “And an inside man.” She shrugged. “You’re invited to just about every gala.” 

“So are you.” He replied dryly. “What’s my use?” 

“Men tend not to open up to women about topics that I needed information on.” She waved off. “I need someone like you, who can pry what I need. I know you have a way with words. So?” 

Surely, he would benefit more? Robin ran through the consequences of his choice through his head. Gotham would be ridden of a few more corrupt politicians- No doubt new ones would come filing in as soon as the old were thrown out- But never mind that. In addition, he would get some help around the streets. Sounded like a worth deal to him. 

“Deal.” 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing banter between Damian and Marinette so much <3 Probably because I'm addicted to them with the enemies to lovers trope :P 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think :3


End file.
